B3tt3r th4n br34kf4st
by ToxicAnonymous
Summary: Short sweet smutty Karezi.


**Better than breakfast.**

Short, but sweet goodness.

[ ! ] Smut warning [ ! ]

Terezi looked off into the distance, or she would if she could see. She was fantasizing again, of makeouts with Karkat, she knew it wouldn't happen that night, he said he couldn't make it to her hive that night without being tired by the time he got there, and frankly, she would be fully awake. So, feeling as awake as ever she took her sleep medication that her 'doctor' recommended to her, they said it would help for her minor insomnia recently, and they said that after taking the medication for roughly a week, the feeling of awakeness would subside.

She slept like a grub that night, and to be honest she had slept like that since she began taking the medicine in the first place. When she woke up, she went to get breakfast only to smell a sleeping Karkat on her couch, who she presumed had tried making it as to not let her down, but failed ultimately. She was blushing navy blue knowing that he cared that much for her. She decided in the end that a very rushed and sloppily made hot cocoa would be as good of a breakfast she could manage at the time. The Libra sat down next to the sleeping Cancer, and rested her head on his lap, waiting for him to eventually wake.

Karkat woke at around 9:00 to Terezi lightly daydreaming whilst resting herself on him.

"TZ?" He said slightly groggily, to which she responded "Y3s k4rkl3s?" "How long have you been awake?" He asked, "S1nc3 4bout..." She licked her watch, "7:40?" "1 th1nk." She said. "Oh. So, I'm guessing you already understand why I'm already here, right?" He asked "Since—knowing you—you probably thought of some cool fucking mystery case to solve this like you do." He concluded, "3x4ctly." She confirmed.

Gog, she was adorable when she did that, the way she did her cases. He turned to her, and surprised her with a kiss, which got the reaction he wanted, but it was what occurred after that caught _**him**_ off guard. "1f th4t's how you'r3 gonn4 pl4y..." She began rubbing his slacks where his bulge was, and he blushed deep red, but began to enjoy it, "Fuck, Terezi..." He moaned softly, he began rubbing her horns a bit, and just like that, he played the dominant part.

He took her breasts in his hands, and began playing with them. She moaned his name, and Karkat took this as a sign to keep going, and so he did, rubbing her nipples through the material he then removed her loose Libra sweater, and then picked up where he left off, rubbing her nipples and groping her tits. She leaked genetic material and so he began fingering her uncovered nook, making sure that he got where she had instructed him to do so many times, and the information had helped him immensely, as she began leaking more onto his hand, to which he licked a small amount from his hand, he then rubbed the rest on her breasts as a form of sticky lubricant. He rubbed them for a bit, and continued.

He slipped his slacks and boxers off and then proceeded to tease her by letting his bulge writhe all of its tentacles around her wet nook, and then proceeded to force his bulge into her nook and began thrusting. She moaned and squirmed around a bit, before leaking a small amount. Karkat removed his bulge from her now wetter and tighter nook, he then twisted around a bit and kissed her, placing his tongue on hers, trading pale red and teal saliva at the same time. He slapped her ass a bit roughly, with enough force to pleasure her, but not enough to hurt her. He thrusted his bulge back into her nook and gave himself the release of leaking inside of her. She was very slowly losing her ability to hold back the orgasm that was creeping up on her, threatening to ruin their fun. But he didn't know that...

He rubbed her thigh with one hand, occasionally feeling her ass, and with the other hand he groped her tits, rubbing her perky and tender nipples. She moaned his name, leaking more, letting it fill her tummy plenty, and slowly but surely removed his bulge from her nook, turned around, and she began sucking on it. He leaked a bit in her mouth, trying not to fill her mouth, and cause her discomfort, or maybe more comfort? She kept him guessing with these sorts of things, and he loved it. She swallowed and -licking her lips- said: "Oh K4rk4t, you'r3 4lw4Y's so f1ll1ng..."

Karkat rubbed her slightly filled belly as she licked and sucked his bulge, on the verge of climaxing, he exclaimed: "Terezi, I- I think I'm gonna cum!" "Th3n l3ts g3t th3re!" She said and cackled a bit, but let him take the dominant role. He began to thrust his bulge in her nook again, making sure they both leaked as they could, as to fill her as much as possible with their genetic material, and sure enough they had filled her to a considerable amount, and he felt her stomach, and she bit into her lip, because while she wasn't expecting it, the orgasm came, and she cummed onto his bulge with such force that he was able to climax as well, and it left them both as sweating messes. Terezi fell backwards onto Karkat, and he caught her, and held her with his bulge still inside her nook, and she touched her hand to her nook, licked her hand and said: "W3ll 1 th1nk 1 sp34k for both of us wh3n 1 s4y th4t th4t l1ttl3 ''m34l'' w4s b3tt3r th4n br34kf4st..."


End file.
